Unforgiving
by x-mayra-x
Summary: Claire confronta Desmond Sobre a morte de Charlie. Tradução


**Fic traduzida com autorização da autora. **

**Authorized translation by the author.**

**Autora: Eliza4892**

**Tradução: x-mayra-x**_**  
**_

* * *

**UNFORGIVING**

Ele pode sentir ela o observando. Por outro lado, Claire não está sendo nada sutil. Não importa que ela esteja sentada em sua tenda, brincando com Aaron, ou conversando com Jack (ele tem visitado com mais e mais freqüência, como se sentisse responsável por deixar Charlie ir nesta missão suicida, e por não conseguir resgatá-los), ela ainda lança olhares para ele, o observando enquanto ele senta na areia, ou enquanto ele tenta ler aquele papel borrado que duvida um dia conseguir entender.

Charlie o confiou com esta carta, e sendo esta a última coisa que ele deixou, e de que esperou até ter certeza que ia morrer, Desmond sabe que deve ser importante. É importante e mesmo assim, igual ao Charlie, se perdeu no mar, a tinta manchando e sangrando na água. Ele tem que viver com aquilo. E tem que viver com isto também, a sensação constante do olhar dela perfurando em suas costas, a suspeita dela que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com tudo isso, com a morte de Charlie.

Exceto de que não eram só suspeitas, e ele sabe disso, e até um certo ponto ela também sabia. Não precisava muito para entender que ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com a morte de Charlie. Desmond se voluntariou para ir com ele na missão, sentia que devia por ter tido tantos flashes de Charlie morrendo. É justo, tanto que ele esta surpreso por nao ter tido nenhuma visão antes.

No entanto esta noite, ela não o encara enquanto segue ele de volta a sua tenda depois que todos terminam com o jantar, e separam-se em pequenos grupos. Ele sabe que ela está atrás dele, mesmo tão silenciosa como agora, passos quase indetectáveis na areia. É pelo o olhar que viu nela quando ele a espiou rapidamente durante o jantar, a face dela clara pela a luz da fogueira, mãos presas ao colo, e de alguma forma ele sabe que o confronto está a caminho.

"Você sabia disso, não sabia?" Ela começa, antes mesmo de ter entrado na tenda dele. As costas virada pra ela, tenso em resposta a este ataque que sabia que viria. "Você sabia que ele não ia voltar, e mesmo assim o deixou ir!"

Ele não se incomodou em defender-se quando ela pausou, quase permitindo ele falar, dar a chance de dizer o seu lado. Na realidade não tem nada que ele possa dizer, porque ela está certa, e mentir não tem levado a nada há muito tempo. Melhor acabar logo com isso.

"Não foi?" Claire esperava uma reposta, estava claro.

Lentamente ele vira de frente a ela. Os olhos dela são de raiva e imploram, seus lábios apertados, parecendo que vai chorar se não estivesse tão furiosa. "Sim, eu sabia," ele diz. Admitir é o primeiro passo.Ela dá uma tapa. Forte, e rápido, que deixará uma marca vermelha no formato de uma mão por algumas horas, mas não é permanente (mas a morte é). "Seu miserável! Você sabia, e não falou pra ninguém."

"O que eu deveria dizer?" Ele se surpreende por sua reação (pois ele não ia discutir com ela, só iria deixá-la desabafar tudo, era melhor assim), e também pelo tom de sua voz. Cheia de emoções, e um pouco mais alta do que pretendia. "Quem acreditaria em mim?"

"Eu acreditaria. Eu acreditaria em você. Você sabia, e não me contou, e eu nunca pude dizer adeus." É isso a que tudo se volta, não é? Expressar o sentimento, apesar dela não ter dito tudo que queria dizer. Ter a certeza de que o que ficou mal resolvido nunca se resolverá. Isto corrói as pessoas, isto corrói dentro dela, e precisa de alguém para culpar. E ele é o melhor candidato pra tal.

"Eu não queria que ele morresse. Eu vi, eu vi, eu ia – Eu ia salvá-lo novamente, mas ele não queria nada disso. Eu disse a ele o que eu vi, e ele decidiu parar de lutar, apenas desistir. E por isso eu sinto muito. "Eu nunca devia ter dito a ele." Ele está balbuciando e sabe, mas não era como se ele tivesse preparado um discurso ou algo assim. Esta não era uma conversa comum.

De repente ela franze a testa, olhos arregalados. "O que você viu?"

"Não é importante." Ele desvia o olhar, percebendo seu deslize. Dizer a ela só vai piorar tudo.

"Não, é sim. Você disse que seja lá o que isto for, o fez mudar de opinião, o fez desistir de viver. Agora me diga o que você viu?"Ele não responde. "Não, você não vai fugir desta vez. Tem que me contar, você deve isso a mim..deve muito."

"Eu disse que vi o resgate." Ele conta, depois de uma longa pausa. "Eu disse a ele que vi você e o Aaron entrando no helicóptero do resgate, e a única maneira pra isso acontecer seria se ele…e depois disso que ele decidiu. Ele ia mergulhar até lá e não tinha nada que o fizesse mudar de idéia."

"Mas o regaste não veio." Ela diz, esta informação nova aumentava sua raiva. "O barco, era uma farsa. Não tinha nenhum helicóptero. Ainda estamos aqui."

"Eu sei disso, nas não sei por que " Ele balança a cabeça, "Não era assim que era pra acontecer."

Os olhos azuis cerram em pequenos traços. "Nunca parou pra pensar que talvez seus flashes não sejam nada além de sonhos. De que talvezvocê não saiba de tudo?." Seus gritos chamam atenção de alguns próximos a eles, e ele pode ver Hurley e Sayid olhando para eles, atentos como estivessem a segundos de levantar e ver o que está acontecendo. "Já parou pra pensar nisso?"

"Eles são reais!" ele insiste, grita. Eles têm que ser reais; ele tem que acreditar que sejam, de que tudo não tenha sido por nada. "Você pode não acreditar neles, mas eu sei que Charlie morreu como um herói, e ele morreu por você."

"Não," ela diz, voz sombria porém calma, em contraste total com a de segundos atrás. "Ele morreu por nada."

A frase fica solta por um momento, e então balançando a cabeça, ela vira e volta caminhando para a praia. Ele nem consegue olhar pra ela, as lágrimas que ameaçaram cair do rosto dela, o ódio na expressão dela. Ela pode nunca mais perdoá-lo, ele tem que viver com isso.

Charlie se foi, por causa do que ele viu, ele tem que viver com isso também.


End file.
